<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playing With Their Food by l3tsgetph4sical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374864">Playing With Their Food</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/l3tsgetph4sical/pseuds/l3tsgetph4sical'>l3tsgetph4sical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvelous Dommes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lesbian Sex, Threesome - F/F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/l3tsgetph4sical/pseuds/l3tsgetph4sical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The MCU is full of lesbians in castles who like to take in other girls for some funtime, this time the almightily sexy Pepper Potts gets dominated by Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis</p><p>P.S. I'm aware this is poor but I'm just trying to improve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis/Pepper Potts, Jane Foster/Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster/Pepper Potts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvelous Dommes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Playing With Their Food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darcy and Jane await their feast. Pepper Potts.</p><p>Pepper gets thrown into the room by the guards. She is dressed in very revealing lingerie. The girls examine their meal for today.</p><p>Darcy grabs and pushes Pepper down to Jane's strapon. Pepper opens her mouth and takes it. Darcy shoves her head into the dildo as Jane thrusts. Pepper gags as the girls facefuck her. Pepper's mouth is dripping up and down the dildo within minutes. Darcy pulls her down and shoves the CEO's face into her pussy. Pepper licks Darcy's pussy ferociously. As Jane holds her down. </p><p>Jane pulls her into doggy position and puts her dildo up Pepper's asshole. Pepper gasps, she had expected vaginal. Darcy pulls her into a kiss as Jane starts to fuck her hard. Pepper moans into Darcy's mouth with every slam of Janes cock into her ass. Jane fucks her until Pepper cums. Darcy fingers herself into Pepper's face leaving the Slutty CEO drenched in cum. Jane licks the cum off Pepper's beautiful face as Darcy fucks Jane's ass. Jane cums all over the dildo. The three girls had had enough at that point.</p><p>The End lol.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>